Twins Gotta Think Twice
by Neospice12
Summary: This is a Belphegor x Haru x Rasiel/Jill kind of a oneshot. This is a fic that I was requested to write. Jill is alive and he comes for a visit. Is it a regular visit though? Bel x Haru. B86


THIS, is a suggested oneshot by Ace Clover. She wanted for me to write a Belphegor x Haru x Jill/Rasiel oneshot with the fic being centered around the song 'Think Twice' by Eve 6. I think that this sort of fits the song rather well in my opinion.

Okay, why am I using Rasiel's Romaji name instead of his real supposed name? Well look below for my explaination. There we go.

People are free to disagree with me if they so wish.

Hopefully, you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: song belongs to Eve 6, characters belong to Amino Akira, and the story idea belongs to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Twins Gotta Think Twice<strong>

"Belphegor-san! I found you!" Haru giggled as she jumped off her feet and she launched herself at the man in front of her.

"Hm? What is this?"

Haru's body flinched and she hopped off of the man she had just jumped onto. "Y-you aren't Belphegor. You lied to me-desu." She huffed.

The man tilted his head in confusion and he shook his head.

"How did I lie to you? You were the one that thought I was my brother."

Haru blinked walking around the man curiously.

Surely they did look a bit different but they also looked rather alike.

Their fashion-sense was a bit different that's for sure.

As she was circling this man she was pulled back suddenly.

"Haru, stay away from him. He's not safe." She heard Belphegor warn her.

Haru gasped and she smiled happily. "I found you Belphegor~" She smiled, giggling happily to herself.

She stopped laughing when she noticed that he was not laughing yet.

She looked at the one who claimed to be Belphegor's brother.

Was… it bad that he was here?

"Sheh sheh sheh, didn't expect to see me alive, did you brother?" Jill[1] said with a wide, smirk directed towards his younger brother.

Haru kept her gaze swapping between Belphegor and his supposed brother Jill.

Why, she's heard that Belphegor had a brother, but he had apparently been dead for years now?

Then… who was this in front of them?

Was this an illusion set up by someone? If it were… this was one very ill-mannered, inhumane joke.

She looked at Belphegor's expression to see that he was truly disturbed by this.

"Master Jill, I would advise for your grace to be careful when walking around. You may never know when something may happen." Orgelt said eying Belphegor carefully.

Belphegor had his custom knives out already, bringing them out being the first thing that came to his mind when his brother's face came into view.

Why was he here? Belphegor could only suppress a low growl at his brother being here, near the Varia headquarters.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be just fine, Orgelt. My brother wouldn't dare do anything to me right now. Besides… if he were, I'd retaliate. Who knows if anything would happen to this fine princess we have before us?" Jill smirked.

Haru hid behind Belphegor, peering out behind him as Jill continued to smirk at her.

"Voi! What's going on here! Hah! Who is this!" Squalo shouted, not bothering to be patient enough to really wait for an explanation and started to rant.

Haru plugged her poor ears with her fingers, trying to drone Squalo's loud voice, but this was in vain as Squalo's lungs were quite strong you see.

"I'm Belphegor's older twin brother, Jill. It's your pleasure to come to my acquaintance.

If any doubt was in their minds, it was washed away with that single line.

Yep, only someone with an ego as big as Belphegor could be his twin that apparently bested him in everything.

How big was this guy's ego?

"So, lovely princess over there, what may be your name? Answer quickly as I've little patience." Jill grinned still, only serving to creep out Haru even more.

Though she was used to Belphegor grinning, Jill's grin was way bigger. It almost reminded her of a horse 'smiling'. You could see all of his teeth, and it was positively creepy.

Haru hid some more behind Belphegor and now Squalo. "Ha-Haru's name is Haru-desu. I-it's nice to meet you-desu." Haru whimpered out a small introduction of herself.

"No, she means that it's not a pleasure to meet you Jill. What do you want? Why are you here?" Belphegor hissed holding up his knives, shinning in the sunlight, ready to throw them with a single wrong move on their part.

Haru noticed this and she huffed.

"Hahi! Belphegor! Put those knives away! That's dangerous-desu!" Haru huffed whapping his arm with her hand lightly.

If they had not known each other and gotten used to each other's company for a few years by now, Haru wouldn't see the next sunrise. Though since they have gotten used to each other Belphegor, tossed it aside and paid it no attention.

He huffed, putting the knives back into his pockets.

Jill's smirk was wiped away at this and he stared at this girl named 'Haru' that stood before him, chastising his younger brother.

Now, his brother was not someone that you could reason with so easily. Who was this girl to have his brother listen to her words without as much of a complaint or inflicted injury?

This woman… was interesting.

"Hmph, well it took me a very long time to recover from the wounds you inflicted upon me. Now, explaining the reasoning as to how I survived is too troublesome so I won't bother to explain it to you, but let's just stop it at me having lived through it, and needed time to heal." Jill said pulling up on his shirt to reveal the scars on his body and the reflected birthmark on his stomach.

Haru stared at the crescent-shaped birthmark on his stomach.

"Hahi? Is that not a reflected version of your birthmark Belphegor?" Haru asked moving in closer to look at the birthmark and the scars, and she visibly grimaced at this. "That looks so painful-desu." Haru sympathized with him.

Squalo was looking between Haru, Belphegor, and his older twin Jill.

How did Haru know about Belpehgor's birthmark?

She even knew that it was reversed?

"Haru, how did you know that the birthmark was reversed?" Squalo asked.

Jill was thinking the same thing looking down at the woman who was looking at his scared abdomen.

Haru moved away from Jill and she pouted defiantly at Squalo.

"Haru does not feel that she has the need to tell you how she knows." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Squalo, knowing it was best to not bother with Haru when she was angry or embarrassed tossed the question over his shoulder, paying it little to no attention anymore.

This is when Orgelt decided to intercede walking in between them all to cast attention onto himself.

"Jill-sama has healed a good deal, and he is of a decent age, so it's been decided that he could take over the throne for himself, and a bride of the crowned prince is needed before he will succeed the throne. It is only proper to do so. Jill-sama is currently travelling around to look for someone who is worthy enough of him. We've come here on one of his bride escapades, and to also let his younger brother be aware of his inheritance of the throne and tell him that he will be formally invited to the coronation." Orgelt said bowing to Belphegor who paid no mind to the commoner who stood before him.

"Hmph, so you will be the crowned king, huh? Well I'm not sure who you will fall for, but good luck. I'm leaving. This puts a sour taste in my mouth." Belphegor huffed, walking away without any remorse or waste of time.

Squalo and Haru remained behind to see if there was a continuation of the story.

"As being a Prince, things will not be safe for Jill-sama to walk around in, and seeing as though Belphegor-sama is staying here, we would request for lodging here for a few moments." Orgelt said.

Squalo thought about it not really liking the idea, but then again it wasn't his place to say anything.

"Of course I've already talked to some people and made some arrangements. I've gotten permission from the stubborn mule, Xanxus." Jill said.

Squalo huffed nodding his head, motioning for them to follow him so he could direct them to a temporary guest room that probably would've been set up for them already.

He didn't need to be a psychic to know that this was not going to be sitting well with anyone in the Varia, especially not Belpehgor.

Haru on the other hand didn't seem to mind much as she didn't really understand anything going on at this point.

"Hmph, so I'll be staying here, huh? Well I suppose this is okay. Better put together than most of the resorts I've been staying at." Jill said.

Luckily, they had experience with picky royalty with Belphegor being around, but the downside was that there was now another picky person to deal with in the headquarters.

They thought it was bad enough with Xanxus and Belphegor? Well put his brother into the picture, and trouble was definitely going to go occur.

Jill didn't like the males of the base, as most of them were very low commoners, some were not aesthetically pleasing enough for him to not have him want to 'gag' so he says.

Haru, was probably the most aesthetically pleasing in his eyes, and the fact that Belphegor had a certain attachment for her just pleased him all the more.

He WAS better than his brother in everything, which should include being better than his brother romantically as how.

How about trying to screw around with his brother by taking this woman away from him?

Sheh sheh sheh… he was a genius.

So here he was following Haru around, as she was supposedly giving him a small tour around the base.

"So, this is the entertainment room, which I at first was surprised to see. Then again, I suppose people doing super jobs deserve fun times as well." Haru rationed pointing to the room full of various different recreational activities.

She continued to walk through the base, "This here is the training room, well one of the many. There are various training rooms for different people that have different traits." She said standing outside of the room and she looked inside to see that people were still training.

They were standing outside of the sun flame training facilities, and Lussuria was training some of the men there.

He had everyone call him 'anee-san' or 'luss-nee' and of course Haru was no exception but she didn't really mind much.

It was always fun to be at the Varia, albeit it was a bit scary at first but once you got used to it, living there was actually quite enjoyable.

"Hm, enough with that, just show me to your room." Jill said waving his hand boredly.

"Hahi? My room, you ask?" Haru asked.

She stared at him with confusion since there was no point in knowing where her room was there?

Jill waited for an answer, and once he realized that he wasn't going to get one anytime soon, he rationed out his thought process for her so she could understand.

"If I were to get lost would it not make sense to try to locate my tour guide? I wish to explore on my own for a bit." Jill said.

Haru shrugged and she led him to where her room was.

Jill walked inside of her room, taking in everything as if he was going to remember everything in her room.

With a good look around he walked out of her room and went off on his own.

Haru walked into her room and picked up a book from her desk that she hadn't finished reading yet, and she sat on her bed to finish up the book until it was time for dinner, or if anyone had come up to get her for something.

Haru had read her book which was just a regular fantasy story about adventure, magic, friendship, and romance.

It was a cute story that would be amusing for just about anyone to read if he or she had a great, vivid imagination.

Once Haru finished up her book she sighed happily.

"That was a great book." Haru smiled happily to herself, marking up the book as one of her personal favorites.

Then in he came.

"Well then I finished looking around. Ah, I see that you are reading that book. It was a good one. I particularly liked the ending. Though I'd rather had the prince taken all of the spoils of war, which is much like a real prince. Sheh sheh sheh." Jill laughed.

Haru looked down at the book, having felt that the book was very good, preferring the prince not taking the spoils of war.

"The book is very good, I finished it just now. I didn't know that you read this book. Belphegor doesn't really like the read most of the books that I read." Haru said.

Jill shook his head at his brother's negligence.

"I read a wide variety of books. I'm a bit less picky when it comes to my brother I suppose you could say. A bit mature. Sheh sheh sheh, I always WAS the better of us brothers. Sheh sheh sheh…" Jill grinned.

Haru just smiled agreeing that Belphegor could be pretty childish and at times very picky with just about everything.

Jill did seem like the mature one of the two.

"I would have to agree, Belphegor is a bit childish and very picky most times." Haru nodded her head.

Jill smiled upon Haru agreeing with him.

"Well then, princess, let's go and take a walk around shall we? I found a small garden not all that too far from here. It's quite the sight to see. I invite you to join me." Jill said holding out his hand for her.

Haru stared at his hand for a brief moment placing her hand gently into his own hand and she let him walk her over to the gardens, not having any problem with wanting to know a bit more of Belphegor's brother.

Now, Haru thought this way, but Belphegor had not wanted her to make any contact with his brother at all.

He just had a bad feeling about Jill being here.

Haru walked over to the Garden with Jill looking at the beautiful garden full of different flowers.

"These are so beautiful-desu~" Haru twirled around in the garden happily, giggling.

Jill grinned walking next to her looking at the flowers, sniffing one of the roses.

"These are natural grown, wild roses. Pure roses of the highest pedigree, not having been mixed with any other flower, or genetically enhanced." He explained.

Haru skipped over to the roses to get a close look at them. They were a beautiful pink-ish red of a color, and their smell was so pungent of their sweet, floral aroma.

Haru smiled happily, her eyes brightening up happily.

With excitement she looked at all of the other roses in the rose bush and started to smell some of them as well, giggling as she's doing so.

Jill watched her as she was playing with the roses as children would play with a new toy on their birthday.

"I can see why my brother is very fond of you." Jill said.

Haru turned her head to look in his direction tilting her head having felt that he said something but she didn't quite catch it. "Did you say something Jill-san?" She asked.

Jill just shook his head wanting for her to enjoy herself some more before they would have to return.

"Nothing, I hadn't said anything my dear. Just go on and enjoy your flower gazing." Jill said being courteous with her.

Haru smiled gently at him and went back to enjoying her flowers.

Once the sky was getting darker, Haru was noticing that it was time to go back to the base, since it was close to dinner.

"Well then shall we head on back Jill-san? It's nearing supper." She said.

Jill nodded his head holding out his hand for her, and she placed her hand gently on top of his again and he led her back to the base.

By the time they got back, dinner was prepared and all they needed to do was just join everyone else and eat.

Haru and Jill walked in at the same time, gaining some attention from some people, but not too much attention.

"Well then since everyone is here let's eat then~" Lussuria exclaimed happily so the hungry members who were waiting patiently for everyone to arrive just about attacked their food appreciatively.

Haru continued to talk to Jill throughout dinner, much to the surprise of just about every single one of the main members of Varia.

Just what brought about this change?

Why was Jill here with them and he was being friendly with Haru?

What… was going on here!

Of course, given enough time, everyone ignored the two, except for a certain younger prince of the group.

He constantly glared at his brother which was so conveniently ignored by Jill.

Belphegor didn't pay it much attention for now thinking that Haru would soon grow tired of his brother, but this didn't seem to be the case at all.

Haru continued to hang out with his brother.

For a few days, they both went on walks, they had tea together… basically; they did so many things together!

It was like Jill was stuck to Haru!

So here was Belphegor sitting in a chair tapping away at the arm of the chair impatiently.

What was he doing you asked?

He was waiting… just waiting.

CREEEAAAK!

Belphegor's attention peaked, and he looked up to see the person who opened the door and he stood up onto his feet immediately.

"You. Me. Tea time. Now." Belphegor said dragging the poor, confused soul along with him.

You guessed it, the poor soul being none other than Haru Miura.

"Belphegor? What's going on?" She questioned him as she was being dragged along outside where a table and two chairs were stationed.

Belphegor pulled out a chair for her and he sat down in his own respective chair.

"Did you think that you could ignore my existence for a day or two and I would let you? I don't think so, you are having tea time with me no questions asked about it." Belphegor huffed.

Haru just snorted a small laugh. 'Is he jealous that I'm spending more time with his brother than I do with him? So cute~' Haru thought to herself.

Haru nodded her head looking down in front of her to see the freshly brewed tea, sipping on it slowly and taking in the healthy, aromatic smell of the tea.

It was heavenly.

The sun was shining brightly, she had a warm cup of tea, there were some cookies to go along with the tea, and she was with one of her favorite people in the world.

Haru smiled as she drank her tea and Belphegor was sitting in his chair with a contented look.

He sat in his chair in somewhat of a slouch, but he still looked rather dignified while doing so.

Well anyone who knew Belpehgor knew that he wasn't exactly the stereotypical prince.

Haru's nose caught something unexpected.

This…

This is…

Could it be?

"Is this Chauteux's Milk chocolate caramel tea cookies?" She asked with a smile.

Belphegor merely nodded his head, with a bored shrug.

"You DID say that you wanted to try them right?" Belphegor questioned eying her carefully.

Haru's eyes shone like the fourth of july.

"These cookies are extremely hard to get as they're so popular. They only make a limited amount of them. How did you manage to get your hands on these?" Haru questioned almost unable to contain her excitement.

Belpehgor grinned at her excitement.

No matter how much in common her and his brother 'seemed' to be, no one knew Haru and her interests more than himself.

ESPECIALLY when it came to her sweet tooth.

He started to lean against the chair, pushing it back so it was only on its hind legs, a safety hazard. Good kids don't do this at home.

"Ushi shi shi shi shi shi! I'm the prince of course I was able to get my hands on these." He snickered.

Haru took a cookie and she took a bite out of it and she had a big smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear, if anyone didn't know any better her lips would rip from smiling so much.

They were so good!

They tasted good dipped in the tea as well!

"I'm surprised you remembered that I wanted to try these cookies-desu. I always assumed that you were never listening to my confectionary rants." Haru said looking at him carefully.

Belphegor stopped rocking on the hind legs of the chairs, making all four legs return to the ground.

He shook his head, frowning in disappointment. "I always listen, you just never know that I am. I'm quite interested in the things that you like. After all, if I get them for you, you have a smile that pleases me. The prince always does things that please him." Belphegor said with a smirk.

Haru blushed a little bit returning to her tea and cookies, slowly nibbling on her cookies.

Belphegor's smirk grew bigger at the sight of her flushed cheeks.

He sipped on his tea slowly, his eyes never leaving her face, very amused by how easily embarrassed she'd get.

Belphegor set down his tea cup and he stared at her. "So you've been getting along rather well with my brother I see." He said getting to the whole point of this tea session.

Haru glanced at him curiously wondering where this came from all of the sudden.

Haru nodded her head setting down her tea cup as well feeling as though this was going to be a serious conversation.

Belphegor's fingers tapped against the table in irritation.

"Well, yes it's true that we are getting along. I don't really see why you dislike him. He's a very nice man." Haru said.

Belphegor frowned not particularly approving of the answer he'd just received.

He leaned back on the chair's hind legs again, his arms crossed against his chest.

His breath was getting a bit heavier and slower, being more drawn out.

Haru noticed these small changes of his behavior, feeling a bit nervous about what she did wrong.

She slunk back into her seat thinking very carefully about her words, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"So, you are starting to like him then. Well does that mean you love him? More than me?" Belphegor asked, getting straight to the point.

Haru gawked at him with wide dinner plate eyes at his sudden and blunt question.

That was a personal question!

Belpehgor's fingers were pattling against his arm, impatiently wanting to hear her answer to his question.

"I-I love you both equally. I love everyone in my life equally. I don't love any one person more than another." Haru answered with the most neutral answer she could think of finding it to be the safest choice of action.

Belphegor shook his head, settling down his chair and he walked away from the table.

"Did… I say something wrong?" Haru wondered.

She put her hand over her chest thinking about how Belphegor's abrupt leaving made her feel.

It sort of hurt, making her chest feel heavy and tense.

Belphegor was perhaps hurt by her answer?

She didn't like knowing that she hurt him as she never wanted to hurt anyone, at least not intentionally.

Haru finished up her tea and she walked away to her room to think to clear her head.

When dinner time came around, Belphegor wasn't around.

Apparently he was in a bad mood and he felt like taking his food to his room.

Haru's heart sunk down low.

Was he really that bothered by what she said?

Was it really that bad for her to not hate his brother?

Haru sighed not feeling as though the food before her looked too appetizing.

"What is this? Are you bothered by something?" Jill asked her.

Haru looked up from her food, looking at Jill, and she bit on her lower lip.

"Um… I'm just a little bothered by something but it's not too important. It's nothing you should worry about Jill-san." Haru said nervously laughing to herself.

Jill tilted his head and he shrugged.

He was eating his food with much grace and it was interesting to watch, but much like his brother he also had a tendency to just do what he wished not really seeming like the typical prince.

For one, his posture was very much like Belphegor's, slouched.

"Haru, meet me after dinner. I would like to go on a walk." Jill said getting up from the table and walked away.

Curious, Haru watched him as he left, not looking away from him until he left the doors, unable to be seen.

How odd, he never really asked to see her late at night.

Haru finished her food, quickly, her curiosity getting the better of her and she followed after him, finding him finally outside of the base.

He took her hand and started to guide her to where the garden was once again.

Haru was wondering why he was leading her there as the flowers could barely be seen this late at night.

Jill stopped walking and he pointed up to the sky.

Haru looked up, following the direction of his hand to see that he was pointing up at the brightly lit sky full of stars. It was a meteor shower!

It was beautiful!

Haru gasped taking in the sights of the bright lights falling down from the sky one after another in a rapid shower.

Haru's heart raced, her eyes never leaving the sky above them.

The sight was truly just too beautiful to ignore. It was a good choice to follow him out here; otherwise she probably would not have seen this scene before her.

"This is beautiful, Jill-san~ I never thought I'd ever see something this beautiful before." Haru exclaimed breathlessly.

Jill smiled, though she could barely see it in the dark.

"Thought you'd enjoy this." He said.

His hands were in his pockets, looking up at the sky with an amused face. He was standing in somewhat of a slouch like always, seeming truly happy at the moment.

He looked like… he was truly enjoying himself unlike those other times he just smiled for the sake of smiling to be polite.

At last this is what Haru noticed out of the corner of her eye, stealing glances of him every once in a while.

He really did look a lot like his brother, but with subtle differences between them.

How odd was it to see one person before you whom you think is someone you know but is really someone else?

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I thought that I'd like to share this last moment with you before I return home." He said.

Haru looked at him with a pout.

"You are leaving then? That is unfortunate but that's what you have to do. It was very great having to got to know you-desu." Haru commented.

Jill nodded his head feeling the same way.

"I agree, it was nice meeting with you too Princess. I truly do enjoy your company." He admitted, acknowledging her company.

Haru sat down onto the ground tired of just standing up, resting her chin on her knees.

"You know I just don't understand why Belpehgor does not like you. You are quite nice once you get past your oddness, if you do not mind me saying that." Haru commented.

Jill sat next to her shaking his head with a notion that he had not minded her comment.

"My brother is just going through a hard time I suppose. He thought I was dead after all. He's probably just confused. Just leave him be. He'll get over it." Jill said trying to comfort her.

Haru smiled nodded her head feeling as though it would work out in the end.

Jill was very nice wasn't he?

Well, it's not like he had a hidden motive of torturing his brother or anything of course, since if he did it was working pretty well.

What am I kidding? Jill totally had a plan hatched to make his brother go crazy with anger. That's what he deserves for trying to kill off his obviously superior of a brother.

"Well then I do believe it's getting late, let us walk back." Jill said leading her back to the base safely and they both went to bed shortly afterwards.

**.:The Next Morning:.**

"Well then I might as well be going now then. It was a pleasure meeting and getting to know you Haru Miura. I can't say it is the same for the rest of you though. Of course I still hold a grudge against you, stupid brother, but it was still nice to see you too. Nice to see how you were doing…Sheh sheh sheh…" Jill said with a sadistic smirk which put Belphegor off the edge, tempted to just knife him down if Haru didn't know him better and put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Jill-san. Do have a safe trip back home then." Haru said.

Jill smiled at her and he walked out of the doors, followed by Orgelt.

Belphegor just sighed loudly.

"Finally! He's gone! Now, I , the prince can be the only royalty around and I alone will hog all of the special treatment. Ushi shi shi!" Belphegor snickered, and things were back to their normal crazy Varia quality days.

That is, until the next day.

**.:Next day in the mid-afternoon:.**

Everyone was together in the dining hall when someone came running in through the large doors.

"I-Important news! O-o-one of the prince's men has come here to deliver a message!" One of the Varia members shouted catching everyone's attention.

Orgelt followed the man and he opened up the letter and he started to read it loudly for all to hear.

"It has been decreed that Haru Miura of Japan will be married to the Prince Jill, the future King. I am to retrieve the said Haru Miura, bring her back to the country and have the wedding preparations prepared. Wedding invitations have been mailed out to every one of her friends and family prior to me giving this official declaration to the future Queen." Orgelt read off the letter for everyone.

Silence.

Haru was at a loss of words, counting to three to know that some were going to have a major outburst at this.

'I'm being invited to marry Prince Jill? Well… I've gotten friendly with him but I never saw him that way… I don't even think I would like to marry him.' Haru thought to herself briefly glancing over in Belphegor's direction wondering what he thought about this.

The discontented look on his face was all the answer she needed.

"WHAT? A MARRIAGE! Haru-chan~ Why didn't you tell me that you were going to get married? This is wonderful! I should be in charge of helping you get all dolled up for your big day!" Lussuria happily exclaimed.

Mammon and Xanxus of course were as silent as ever, not really particularly feeling like they needed to say anything to this. They did cast a single glance over Belphegor's way to see how he'd take this.

Squalo and Leviathan's faces were ever so flabbergasted as Orgelt read the royal decree.

"WHAT! MARRIAGE! IMPOSSIBLE! VOOOIIIIIII! I will not accept this!" Squalo shouted waving his blade everywhere to get a cup thrown at his head, courtesy of Xanxus himself.

"Shut up, trash." He growled.

Squalo turned around and started to shout at Xanxus, his anger issues never having been fixed at all.

"T-this is so unexpected. So, that means, Haru will leave us? I can take over all of her chores again? Ha, I knew that I would be able to take over my rightful place of being Boss's personal servant." Leviathan laughed to himself to only get things thrown at him by everyone.

Belphegor was clearly not happy by this, which was evident on what you could see of his face. No one needed to see what was behind his bangs to know that Belphegor was glaring custom daggers at Orgelt's face.

Haru was playing with the hem of her dress not sure how to take this. Her friends and family all knew about this? She couldn't exactly refuse a royal wedding could she? They probably would not allow it. It wasn't like she hated Jill, but… she didn't want to be suddenly forced into marriage either.

Perhaps it was worth a try?

"C-could Haru perhaps deny her marriage rights?" Haru asked quietly.

Orgelt shook his head at the question.

"I'm sorry but, you may not deny your rights to this marriage. Jill-sama himself had told me to deny your rights to do so. He has given me clear orders to make sure to bring you back with me so the marriage could go underway without a hitch." Orgelt said.

Haru pouted looking back at the main Varia members.

"We are invited to the wedding though, right?" Fran asked.

Orgelt looked back at the letter.

"Let's see… my stupid brother, Belphegor is invited to the wedding but the rest of the Varia members are not allowed to come as they are barbaric, mentally-slow, uncivilized, ill-mannered, uncouth people I do not wish to see at my wedding." Orgelt read.

"VOI! I'll SHOW HIM UNCIVILIZED!" Squalo shouted.

Xanxus didn't say anything but he was clearly annoyed by this. He could care less to attending to a royal wedding. If he were invited he wouldn't go but he wasn't being invited?

Also, he was being insulted?

A big piece of trash just insulted him?

Fran and Lussuria pouted having wanted to attend a wedding.

"Well, if that's the case we can't do anything about it. Make sure you video record the whole wedding for me Belphegor." Lussuria told Belphegor who just shrugged his shoulders, tossing Lussuria's request off his mind.

Haru wasn't sure if she had wanted to leave any of them yet.

She felt that all of them were her family. At least as much of a family as she felt the others at Japan were her family.

At first, being stationed in Italy was hard for her, but in time she grew to love it. It was just a duty of hers to ensure a good friendly standing between Vongola and Varia, but she really did grow to love the Varia members as well.

For being violent people, they were a fun group, much like the people she knew and loved in Japan.

"Well… Haru supposes that she'll have to do this… please wait outside for me then Orgelt. I must get some of my things ready, and… I would like to say my goodbyes before I go." Haru said.

Orgelt nodded his head, and he walked outside of the door to wait for her.

Haru walked into her room and packed a few things in her room that she'd die without and she walked out of her door to see her Italian family.

"H-Haru loves you all very much. Lussuria is the older sister I never had. Squalo was like the older Haru had always wanted. Xanxus-san is almost like the father of this whole group. Leviathan is akin to the mother who loyally follows her husband." Haru said with a small chuckle.

She looked at the remaining members she hadn't addressed yet. "Mammon-san and Fran were both people I could always talk to whenever I was bothered and wanted to have a good laugh. You both would humor me with your illusions whenever I was bored. Thank you for being such nice people, and friends for humoring me when bored. Finally, Belphegor… well… I'm sure you knew how I felt about you… I don't think I need to say it." Haru said tears threatening to fall down from her eyes.

She hadn't wanted to leave them at all, but she would have to.

The Varia members, were assasins, skilled artisans at their trade, able to complete tasks that no normal human could do, and yet, they couldn't just watch as their little one was going to be leaving to do something she didn't want to do.

Haru had randomly come into their organization one day, and she had a hard time fitting in but she managed to wiggle her way in.

She was like… a little star within their organization. She was always there to brighten up their day by seeing something that was not tainted with sin smiling at them like there was no care in the world.

Like a little puppy, one couldn't just not love her as she had a powerful charm about her.

Lussuria couldn't take it and he scooped Haru into his arms.

"Must you really go through with this Haru-chan? You probably don't even want to go through with this." Lussuria pouted, with a whining tone.

Haru hugged him tightly back. "You heard them though. Haru has to go through with this. She has to… besides… it may not be that bad. He's … somewhat kind once you get to know him." Haru lied to herself as her only consolation of having to go through with his, tears falling down her cheeks, hiding her face in Lussuria's shoulder.

Lussuria looked around giving a stern look to everyone.

"Ah hell, whatever." Squalo grumbled and he walked over to them and hugged them as well.

Lussuria continued to stare at everyone else and they eventually joined in.

Fran gladly jumped into the hugging fray, dragging Mammon in with him. Leviathan reluctantly joined in, dragging Belphegor with him.

Xanxus remained seated in his chair.

"I. Don't. Do. Hugs. Trash." Xanxus huffed.

Lussuria looked at Fran and Mammon and they nodded their heads, casting an illusion of Xanxus having joined the hugging fray.

"It's good enough." Lussuria smiled.

Haru giggled wiping away a tear from her face.

"Thank you everyone. I will miss you all so much." Haru smiled.

"Are you ready, Miss Haru? We must leave soon. The plan will depart, and we must get going soon if we don't plan on missing the flight." Orgelt said walking up to see this great big group hug.

The members all dispersed and Haru nodded her head walking over to her suitcase.

"I'm ready-desu." Haru said following Orgelt out the door, with one last glance at the members, she walked away.

Haru followed Orgelt to the new country she was going to be living at and she got off the plane to see Jill waiting for her at the airport.

"Welcome my bride, everyone has been notified of the royal wedding and it will be marvelous. I am sure to make you a happy woman when we get married. I'm sure of it. This wedding will be televised and it will be extravagant. Only the best for royalty such as myself." Jill said leading her over to the car so they could go to the castle and go over the details of the wedding.

The wedding was scheduled to be in three days. What a rushed wedding, but then again who were we to judge a royal wedding?

The three days breezed over quickly as Haru was staring out the window just hoping for a way to get out of this would appear before her.

In no time, she was in her room getting all dressed up by the maids getting her 'picture-perfect' for the wedding.

She was whisked away to the huge chapel with beautifully hand-crafted stain glass windows. Each and every window was a masterpiece in itself.

It was a sight to behold, surely.

Haru waited in the bride's room and her parents walked in and she launched herself into their arms, having missed them very much over the years, and seeing them in her time of need was much needed.

"Come now honey, let's get you up at that altar." Her father said holding onto her hand gently.

"I'm surprised to know that you are getting married, Haru. I'm glad to know that someone will be taking care of you when I'm gone. My little princess is marrying an actual prince. What are the odds?" Her father chuckled lightly.

Haru looked up at her father with pained eyes, knowing just how sad he was.

If she went through with this forced marriage, she would be the Queen with many duties and not being able to see her parents would be the least of her worries.

"I'm surprised too Tou-chan. I just hope… that everything will work well in the end." Haru whispered.

From behind the doors, she could hear the wedding music being played and not so discreetly hidden whispers of the guests sitting in the audience seats.

The doors opened and everyone craned their heads to see the beautiful bride who was far from being a gorgeous blushing-bride. She wasn't flushed at all, unless you were looking for a bride flushed with hidden despair.

Haru made her way to the altar with her father and she stood up there with Jill.

"We have gathered here today to join these two in a holy royal matrimonial ceremony. We have here Haru Miura as the bride and our own crowned prince Jill as the Husband. Do you, prince Jill take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to stay together through sickness, until death?" The priest asked behind the table decorated in many flowers and other kinds of décor.

"I do." Jill said looking at Haru with the same creepy grin that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Do you Haru Miura, take the crowned prince Jill to be your lawfully wedded husband? To stick together through sickness until death do you apart?" He asked.

Haru looked at Jill, and she opened her mouth but she couldn't find herself being able to move her mouth to say any words.

She looked into the crowd nervously.

"Ha ha, it looks as if she's nervous. Well I would be scared too if I were to be in front of all of these people." Jill chuckled and a select few of the guests laughed in their seats.

Haru looked around until her eyes stopped at the certain someone that she was longing to see the three days she was stuck in her room at the castle.

Belphegor of course was watching her intently as well, his eyes never leaving her.

It wasn't just because she looked beautiful that he stared of course.

He wouldn't like to admit it, but his brother had pretty good taste.

Haru was wearing a stunningly white wedding gown.

The color white looked simple from afar, but up close one would see the shine of the fabric used, the pearls outlining the dress shone in the lights.

The dress was cut in a way that the sleeves that drapped at the sides of her shoulders were the only thing keeping the dress up.

Good thing that the dress was tight, or it would just fall right down to the ground.

The dress around the waist, hugged her very well, until the bottom of the dress frayed out a bit with the different layers of fabric.

On the back of the dress was a nicely tied bow which had a sash that lead down to the ground that would lightly drag against the ground.

Her veil was very light, the top of it adorned with white roses.

Her necklace with a very intricate design with many x's, and little chains dangling from the bottom of the necklace, the chains were full of many sequins and jewels embedded onto the necklace.

She had her hair up in a bun, with the loose parts, being curled, her makeup of course made her shine brightly.

In plain terms, she was gorgeous.

Now, Belphegor was waiting. Waiting for a sign that Jill definitely would not be best for Haru, and that she really had not wanted to go through with this.

"Now, Haru, just say that you DO want to marry me. I'm of course better than my stupid brother, Belphegor." Jill said holding onto her wrist, applying just a tad bit of pressure, though this couldn't be easily seen unless you were looking for a sign of violence.

Belphegor's eyes glowered menacingly from behind his golden bangs, just counting to ten.

Haru wrenched her wrist away from him.

"Belphegor is NOT stupid-desu. I am appalled that you would say something so degrading to your own brother, especially in this beautiful place." Haru huffed, making some people in the crowd laugh once more.

"Yeah, you tell him Haru-chan!" Haru heard Kyoko being very amused that Haru was still the headstrong woman who stood strong to her own beliefs.

Jill frowned. "Just say it."

Haru glared at him.

"No. Make me."

Jill grabbed onto her wrist harshly, and that's when it hit a nerve.

"Think again before you touch what's mine."

A familiar knife got in between Jill and Haru.

Haru felt her heart skip when she saw the knife plunged into the table next to them, and heard a recognizable voice within the audience.

GASP! The crowd was in awe.

Was he really going to try to stop the wedding for her? He cared for her that much?

Belphegor couldn't take it anymore and he had his knives and threads all around him. He meant business.

"B-Belphegor? What is going on-desu?" Haru gasped not expecting to make a mess of a royal- what the hell this is something Varia would do.

She was surprised that-

CRASH

"VOI! BARBARIC ARE WE! UNCIVILIZED ARE WE! ILL-MANNERED! ALL THE FUCKS KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO INVITE ANYONE TO A FORMAL OCCASION YOU WRITE A FORMAL APOLOGY YOU DUMB, ROYAL, FUCK! EVEN OUR STUPID PRINCE KNOWS THIS!" Squalo shouted busting down from the ceiling of the cathedral.

Lussuria popped his head from the hole Squalo made by cutting away at the ceiling and he jumped down in a suit, having taken advantage of the situation.

"Haru-chan~ We decided to come and see the wedding! You look beautiful! Though if I chose your dress, sand accessories you would look WAY more prettier~ You look like a Barbie." Lussuria chuckled.

Haru giggled happily, almost close to tears to see that the Varia decided to pay them a visit. She could see them again and they were probably here to save her from this whole mess.

She really did love them.

"I know you would make me look better Luss-Nee. I would look ten times better in fact." Haru giggled.

Everyone in their seats stared at the ceiling watching as people fall down, raining down insults at the wedding. Who were these people?

Haru stood corrected, they WOULD come in to ruin a wedding like this wouldn't they? This was going to make head-line news tomorrow.

"Hmph, I'm here since I was told to be. I wouldn't come to this shit-hole of a wedding if I didn't have to." Leviathan huffed.

Fran and Mammon just appeared on the floor with a cloud of mist appearing from the ground. It was much cooler to appear out of nowhere like a magician than to fall down with debris.

"Hm? Where's the boss-man?" Belphegor wondered.

BAM!

The big doors of the cathedral were kicked open and they fell off form their hinges.

"Now where's the trash that dared to insult me? It's time to ruin this trashy wedding. Look at all of these trashes around here. It stinks." Xanxus growled walking down the aisle with his normal, ominous stalk.

Now this man, was cool.

He could crash a wedding and still make it look like it was cool.

"What is this? Who told you barbarians to be here? This is our wedding. You have no right to come in here." Jill was outraged by this.

His perfect wedding foiled.

"KORA! What are you doing! You're ruining a wedding and are being a nuisance!" Gokudera shouted and Tsuna was trying to have him calm down and sit down in his seat. "I'll blast you all away if you try to ruin this wedding!" Gokudera shouted holding up his dynamites threateningly.

Tsuna pushed him down into his seat and looked at the Varia worriedly.

"I do hope that you have a good reason for interrupting this wedding." Tsuna said wanting to know their reasons for doing this.

"Hmph! Haru-chan isn't marrying you out of love, so there is no point to this wedding. I object to this wedding." Lussuria huffed.

"VOI! I agree! Now Haru, step away from that altar. Besides, we're here to support our very own prince. We just felt like jumping in once he took a stand for himself." Squalo commanded.

Haru looked at Jill and at the Varia members.

She took a step off the altar, to have her wrist grabbed by Jill and she was dragged back up to the altar.

"I thought I told you not touch her. I warned you." Belphegor jumped on his brother, with his knives brandished brightly and the two tumbled on the steps leading up to the altar.

"Guards! Stop these people right now! Get rid of them!" Jill commanded and gaurds walked into the scene ready to stop this upraising that interrupted the royal wedding.

BANG!

"BE QUIET!" A voice rang out and echoed throughout the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, to stare at the man who shouted this loud.

Everyone noticed a cathedral bench was snapped in half.

"Now, Haru, is it true that you are not marrying out of love? Were you FORCED into this marriage?" Tsuna asked with his glare that could freeze anything in its path when angered.

Haru looked at him and at all of the other people she cared about to see their worried gazes.

Haru looked at the ground and she nodded her head slowly. "It's true-desu. She wasn't given a choice in the matter." Haru said.

LE GASP!

Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko, I-pin, Nana, and Haru's mother were all the first people to stand up at the same time, with a look of utter fury in their eyes.

How DARE he try to force her into marriage!

The very thing that every woman aspired to find herself in the future!

"How DARE you defile a sacred ceremony! You all will die!" Bianchi shouted showing off her big wedding cake.

Tsuna had his dying will flame on his forehead and he burst into action flying towards the enemies and started to attack.

"You mess with one of our own, you mess with all of us. I hope you are willing to take responsibility for your actions. Everyone, let's go." Tsuna ordered.

Gokudera smirked relighting his dynamites. Finally! A chance for him to wreak havoc!

The other guardians joined into the fight, bashing at everyone and everything. The regular guests were all evacuating the vicinity with Yamamoto's help.

"So, I was forced to leave Japan, be put in a crowd full of people to have it all be for nothing. Kamikorosu…" Hibari hissed, running at anyone who seemed to be able to prove a challenge, not caring for whomever he attacked.

He just wanted to get rid of his anger.

"Ha! Well if the Varia and Vongola tenth are in this war, I might as well join in too. Alright guys let's show them all how we punish evil-doers, Cavallone style." Dino grinned pulling out his whip.

"Ha-hahi! T-this is all so dangerous-desu!" Haru shouted only seeing all of the violence, debris and smoke all around them.

She felt her wrist being grabbed and she was being dragged through the very image of hell.

She didn't stop running along with her captor until they made it out of the chapel to see Belphegor had dragged her out of there.

"Belphegor! It's good to see that you are safe!" Haru hugged him.

Belphegor patted her head looking down at her dress to see that it was ruined from the scuffle that was still going on within the chapel.

"Don't ever think of marrying another man unless he is a prince named Belphegor." He huffed.

Haru giggled and she shook her head. Of course that would be the first thing he'd say.

"Alright, I can accept that." Haru smiled kissing his cheek. "I can only hope that someone like that would like to marry someone like me." Haru said.

"I'm sure he would like to marry someone like you who is fully deserving of himself." Belphegor said picking her up bridal style and he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Now then let's escape from here for now. It's getting pretty crazy in there." Belphegor said running away from the chapel, mere seconds before the roof exploded from a massive dying will flame wall, probably being the X-burner.

Bullets, fire, illusions, you name it, everything was shooting out from the once beautiful chapel, now being laid to waste.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

[1]= Alrighties now, look. Sure, Rasiel IS the name. Though in the anime, Belphegor seemed/sounds like he referred to his brother as 'Jill/Jiru'. Also Orgelt referred to him as such. It definitely sounded like 'Jill/Jiru' instead of Raisiel. Also, if you think about it, pronouncing Rasiel in Japanese will probably sound something like 'Ra-ji-ru', so 'Jiru' or "Siel" Is most likely just a nickname of sorts for him. Much like Belpehgor's nickname is Bel? Yeah? Geddit? 8D

Also, to further prove my point, the Romaji version of his name is 'Jiru' which could be 'Jill' I believe. I also looked up the kanji of his name, and it does sound like 'jill'. Thus, I opted to call him JILL in the fanfiction. YES, I am fully aware his name is Rasiel. Jill is much more convenient and easier for me to type. If it really bugs you just keep talking about it in the reviews and I will go back and change them all. http:/reborn(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Rasiel

http:/myanimelist(dot)net/character(dot)php?id=18796

Yep, so now that I have this up I do hope that no one will really try to nit pick at me after this. I did do my own research and this is ultimately the decision I decided to make. If you REALLY are bothered by this just say so and if i'm in a good mood I'll go and change it for you. =w=

Ugh it was so long.

I did the part where Haru was hanging out with Jill last. LOL

After a certain point you can see that I was getting pretty lazy. I didn't want to write too much anymore so I started to decrease on the descriptions.

It was past 20 pages on Microsoft word and my brain was hurting. LOL

I hope you found this satisfactory Ace Clover!

-Neospice12


End file.
